


From Those Left Behind

by FiteMeMage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alas! Poor villain!, Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foe Yay, Foe Yay and angst my friends, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Honestly Rika is a tragic villain, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiplicity/Plurality, Non-Canonical Violence, Other, POV First Person, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, S P O I L E R S, Sexual Tension, This is a, You guys don't know this yet, and eventually, because you guys will tell me how you want this to end, but I have a thing for batshit insane and pitiful villains, for the secret end, in mind but also completely gender neutral, so enjoy, this story may get real weird by the way, written with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiteMeMage/pseuds/FiteMeMage
Summary: Spoilers for Secret EndsI've always wondered to myself, how can people hate Rika so deeply and passionately?When you play the secret stories, you learn just how truly sick she was, in fact, there's a lot of evidence to support my assumption that Rika suffered/suffers from depression induced psychosis. You also learn that V didn't help much, as he, for some terrible reason- which I assume stems from him being characterized as "the eccentric, depressed artist"- seemed to romanticize her pain, and in turn... She gave him pain, breaking him down just as he broke her down. They loved each other so very deeply, but... Their love was twisted, corrupted, mangled into something dangerous... It was toxic.That's my thoughts anyway, but don't mistake that as an excuse for her cruelty and evil doing. There is no excuse.Now, imagine... What if Rika chose you?Rika, instead of anyone in the RFA?Could you help her?Could you save her?Could you fix what was broken?Or, better yet...Would you?This work will have a few chapters, and eventually, before the end, I'll let you all choose.Destroy her?Or save her?





	1. The Goddess' Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Who desperately wants a Rika route!?  
> ...  
> Yeah that's what I figured...

It had been four days.  
Four days and then a knock.  
Four days right before the usual decision...  
Four days and then I opened the door...  
\---  
"Security systems repressed. Alarms, deactivated. Explosives, deactivated. Security cameras playing the recording... I'm going in now, my Savior. I'll bring the One to you shortly."  
"Good. I look forward to meeting my precious other half..."  
\---  
"Hello." Said a strange boy with white hair and piercing blue eyes at my door.   
"H-Hello..." I muttered, peeking out the door held in place by a chain lock. It was 7:30 at night, what could this kid possibly want? No one was supposed to know I was here, all the RFA members had made that quite apparent. So, what exactly was this kid with curls and blank eyes doing here?  
"Would you be so kind as to open the door?" He smiled at me- though the smile came nowhere near those eyes- tilting his head like a curious kitten.  
"I'm... Gonna have to hear exactly how you came across this place, first..." I replied, shuffling under the discomfort those hollow blue eyes pressed into me, furrowing my brows in relative confusion and concern.  
"Oh! Silly me! I'm your neighbor! I live right down the hall, ah, I brought a welcoming gift. I hope you like cake!" He said cheerily, ushering to his hands. My eyes trailed down his form to land on the cutely decorated cake he mentioned. I squinted in confusion again, this guy didn't seem the type to bake, but perhaps I was just prejudiced, I mean it's not as if baking sweets and goodies normally played into the leather clad bad boy look.  
"Uhm... Sure!" I laughed awkwardly, and stepped back, undoing the chain and swinging the door open, taking another step back, and allowing him room to walk past me. The white-haired boy smiled and stepped inside, striding to the kitchen counter and gently putting the cake down. He turned back around to me and bowed. "My name is Saeran, what might yours be?" I told him my name and ushered him to the couch, having a friend around-no matter how odd he seemed- wouldn't be so bad, right?  
Though, of course, I was naïve enough to follow the strange texts from some other odd man to this apartment to begin with. I contemplated this, and shrugged it off, cutting the cake and bringing a piece to him.  
"You know... Your eyes are very sincere... Passionate even..." He smiled. "You must be the same, right? Eyes are the window the soul and all that!" I smiled in return at his rather philosophical ice breaker. I wish I could say the same about his own cold, haunting eyes. Pretty in color, sure, but horrifying in their vast emptiness. I wondered if he was indeed the same, empty, that is. There wasn't a spark of life to his jerky sectioned movements, nor his small, calm smile... "So how have you been settling down?" He asked as I took a small bite of cake.  
"Well, it's rather lonely but it's not a bad place." I laughed.  
"Lonely, huh?" His voice grew silent with the word. "Are you lonely?" The question didn’t seem to be aimed at me.  
"I... Maybe just a bit, but now you're here, so that makes it a bit better."  
He smiled and blushed at my statement, a genuine smile, almost shocking in its innocence before it slipped back into the same doll-like grimace. "Oh, and I have a few friends I talk to pretty often. We work in a charity organization together." Saeran's smile faltered into a very tight harsh line at the mention of the RFA. I pressed forward despite his change of demeanor. "I uh... Have this friend who we all call 'Seven.' He's hilarious. I'd even say he's my best friend!"  
Saeran's fork dropped from his hand, hitting his plate with a clatter. He looked away quickly, I could hear him grinding his teeth together in what I could only assume was pure, unadulterated rage. "S-Saeran...?" I whispered, touching his shoulder. He tensed, and slowly turned to face me, plastering that big fake smile across his face again.  
"Oh really? H-He must... He must be lots of fun!"  
"Ah... Yeah..." I looked back down at the cake on my plate, attempting to ignore the lingering unnerving tension in the air.  
"So, uh, what do you do?"  
"Oh!" Discussing work always made me light up. "I'm a psychology student, and currently interning at the office a few blocks down, it's not exactly the most interesting work if you're not intrigued by the inner workings of the mind, but it’s all part of the process.  
"Really? Tell me about it!"  
\---  
We talked for quite a while longer, me eating the cake cheerfully, him, not touching it, just pushing it around, for some off-putting reason which eventually made me suspicious enough to stop, and socializing almost like old friends, until my phone buzzed under my thigh. I apologized and looked down, it was Yoosung. I smiled at Saeran and told him I needed to take a call, I clicked the answer button and was greeted by the usual overenthusiastic hello, when suddenly I became woozy.  
"W-whoa...." I uttered, the room spinning and my vision flickering. "I... I don't feel so..." The spinning grew worse and eventually I fell to the floor, my vision growing darker. I watched in horror through my last bit of consciousness as Saeran crushed my phone beneath his combat boots, and then leaned over me, smiling in an inhumanly cruel fashion before pulling a black mask over his features.  
"Let's go... to Paradise..."  
\---  
My consciousness began to phase in and out.  
First, Saeran was grunting as he threw me into a car, then the setting sunlight tickled my vision as it leered at my pitiful, unconscious form through the trees, and finally, my eyes flickered open, only to be greeted by a blank and dreary concrete ceiling. My back was cold and uncomfortably pressed against jagged stones on the ground. I groaned as I sat up, a wave of vertigo overtaking me, causing me wretch. I shifted from my hindquarters to my knees, and vomited.  
"Oh dear. It's awake." A cold, harsh voice echoed through the stone room behind me.  
"I heard the Savior wanted to speak with it as soon as it awoke." Another voice replied.  
Savior...?  
"Where... Wha-" My hand flew up to my forehead in an attempt to steady myself. I shakily searched my body for my cell phone, realizing in shocked horror that I was stark naked, and vaguely recalling Saeran stepping on my phone as Yoosung's confused and worried voice cried out for me through the speaker. I instinctively covered myself, flipping back over to sit on my ass and glaring at the two strange men through the haze of my vision.  
"Oooh it has fire in its eyes."  
"The Savior will like that. Let's bring it to her."  
The cell door clicked and swung open, the two men stomped in and roughly grabbed me under the arms, I attempted to wiggle myself from their grip, weakly cursing in protest, but the fighting made the room spin again, the blackness crept its way back into my vision, and I, once again, slid into an unconscious state, my body going limp.  
\---  
I awoke for the third time that day to find myself strewn across a stack of pillows, a silken robe clinging to my bare form. My head hazy, I couldn't quite understand my situation, I thought perhaps I was still in bed, until I heard something ruffle above me.  
"Are you awake...?" A voice smoother than the silk robe draped around me and colder than the stone floor of my cell, cooed from above. My eyes flew open, and I threw myself backwards, now more than awake than ever, as memories came flooding back. I moved myself far away from the gentle, lavender scented hand that lightly brushed my hair out of my face, slipping from the edge and rolling off the tower of pillows, hitting the floor with a dull, heavy thump. I tried to move but I had somehow managed to get myself all twisted and tangled in the canopy that loosely hung from posts around the bed and snaked across the floor.  
"Oh dear..." The voice mumbled again, looking down at me from a double king sized, pillow covered mattress in the middle of a darkened room, hazy with the scent of incense strong enough to taste.  
"Ah!" I cried out in shock as the owner of the voice slipped into my line of vision. Hazel green eyes watched me closely and intimately as I scrambled to stand on all fours. Long, languid, lush, locks cascaded over the naked form of a petite woman, with a wicked grin across her face.  
How...  
How could this...?  
"R-Rika..." I whispered, my hands shaking as I pushed myself up off the ground, stumbling and unbalanced on my own two feet. My knees shook as a ghost of a past unknown to me slowly and gracefully slipped off the bed, and climbed to her feet, her well-developed breasts bouncing with her curls as she straightened herself.  
She swept her hair behind her, skin flush and golden blonde curls shimmering in the low light. Her knee length hair framed her healthy pink face and healthy curves...  
For a dead woman, she was very much alive.  
In fact...  
The only thing dead about her were those serene, yet despairing eyes so very amused in my futile struggle to escape her.  
Those cold, soulless eyes...  
She held her hands out to her sides and raised them in the air, an odd gesture, somehow both angelic and domineering, yet welcoming and godly in its aesthetic, smiling a smile so cruel in its beauty I couldn't help but whimper and tear up as my name poured sweetly from her pretty, plump lips.  
"Welcome to Paradise, my love..."


	2. To Give and To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to get to this! College has kept me busy.  
> Anyway, this one is a bit more... Dark and Intense?  
> There's also reference to MC's dark past.  
> Also highly sexual in tone, but not entirely in action. Not full out finger banging or anything.  
> ...  
> (Yet.)

I stood, paralyzed, my eyes wide and breath ragged.   
My head spun in confusion or perhaps with the lingering effects of Saeran’s little gift.   
There before me, stood a ghost. Her arms outstretched, and welcoming.  
\---  
"No... No..." I whispered shakily, anxiety building up behind my lungs as the dead woman approached me at an agonizing crawl, an angelic smirk dancing across her devilish lips. "Y-You're dead! Seven... Yoosung... Everyone... Everyone said you were dead!" The ghost sighed as I backed up with each step she took. She was so minute in stature, yet, her aura held an aggression and hatred astoundingly different from any other. It was smothering, overpowering... Like some sort of icy black sludge... The kind that snakes its way across one's flesh and seeps into the lungs, filling your every breath with pain, drowning in yourself. I dry heaved as breathing became a struggle.  
"If I keep looking into those eyes, I think I’ll lose myself." A distant thought echoed in the back of my mind.  
A poisonous taste blossomed across the back of tongue as she drew closer. "This isn't real... It's a dream..." I mumbled, covering my ears, shaking my head, and closing my eyes tight, hoping that when I opened them again, I'd be back in my hometown, drunk as fuck like back before I cleaned up, higher than the stratosphere, my drug laden brain slowly approaching the realization that this was some sort of LSD fueled fever dream.  
"You're shaking like a leaf, poor dear..." She breathed, her low tone echoing through my core, causing me to shiver. "How could this possibly be a dream? Can't you see me?" She whispered as I opened my eyes. "Can't you..." The gap between us was quickly sealed as she stepped towards me and moved my hands away from my head, her naked breasts pressing against me. "Feel me?" She cooed, lustily, dragging my hands over her body. I screamed and stumbled back into the wall behind me, hitting my head and slowly slipping down it, eliciting a dark chuckle from my captor. "You're quite a funny person, love..." Rika stated as she straddled my legs and draped her arms around my neck. The tingle of her icy flesh against my flushed, panicked skin was torturous in its burning sensation, like white hot lava against tender frost-bitten skin. I couldn't suppress the tremor that ran through me.  
"Tell me," She began, smiling down at me, lacing her fingers with my own, "exactly how did you think you came across my worldly abode, hm? Did you think it luck, chance, or...? Maybe fate?"  
"I..."  
"No, no, my dear, I found you, and I fell for you... That was years ago, in Dr. Yi's office? Remember? I imagine you do."  
Doctor Yi?  
Images suddenly exploded in my head, memories of drug filled parties and intense therapy sessions.  
That's right. She was always wearing sunglasses, and her hair was wrapped up under a scarf... She usually sat across from me in our psychiatrist's waiting room, I didn't recognize her earlier, but the melodic, enchanting voice whispering in my ear was undeniably the one belonging to that elegant woman, hiding herself in shame. She held herself like a normal person, talked with us in group therapy like she had not a thing wrong with her.  
She was beautiful then, and now...  
Now what was she?

Glorious?

Terrifying...?

"I've had my eye on you..." She smiled blankly. "As soon as I saw you, I knew you would be a joy to break." Her voice wrapped around my whole body as her eyes bore into my own. "Those eyes... Those strong-willed eyes... Beautiful." She pressed her forehead against my own. "I love them so much..." Her long, lithe, fingers ghosted across my cheek, wiping away a tear I hadn't noticed falling. I whimpered again as those same fingers then slid across my lips, and down my jaw, finally settling around my neck, causing my breath to hitch in absolute fear. "Could you maybe love me too...? Jihyun... V's love was a lie... I need someone else... Someone else to share this pain with. You've already felt pain, physical and emotional! That's why you're so perfect! The others could never ever understand me, this darkness inside my soul... Fools. They claimed they loved me, but they didn't! They didn't know me! Who I really was!" She mumbled wrathfully to herself.

What was this?

This wasn't the Rika I had heard about. The one who loved and cared endlessly for those around her, who promised her life to V. Who helped Yoosung find his path in life. Who gave Elizabeth to Jumin…

What was this... Broken... This shattered creature in front of me? I felt pity rather than fear as those icy green eyes continued to stare, ever unblinking into my own. A strange feeling washed over me, and I furrowed my brow as I slowly reached my hands up to her own, still wrapped around my throat, touching her gingerly, afraid she might bite. She lightly gasped at my touch, her expression lapsing into one of confusion, then closing her eyes, sighing and shivering in slight arousal.  
This feeling I had... I couldn't understand. It told me that I needed to do something, it told me that I wanted to embrace her, ravage her, this wounded bird, broken yet beautiful... I shook my head.

No!

Affection steeped in pity was far from what she needed... She needed help. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth a couple times, trying to think of something to say. "Rika..." I whispered breathlessly, lightly sliding my hands down to grip her wrists. "Rika... Rika, let me help you, please..." With my pleading, her eyes flew open, tears starting to form in their corners, then altering rapidly, washing out the blankness with a fury unknown before then to me. She growled and pressed those delicate, pretty fingers into the meat of my throat. I coughed and gasped.

"Do not! Y-You cannot help me! You will do my bidding without protest, and you will linger in my sight no longer!" She hissed, quiet and venomous, glaring at me. I tightened my grip on her, and attempted to pry her away from my throat, choking through my tears. "If I take your breath, can I take that fire in your eyes?" She asked me, a desperate tone to her voice, her eyes wide in horror. "If I give you pain... W-will you give me love! Will you!?" She asked again, this time in hysterical sorrow as she tightened her grip, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her glass doll eyes widened further as I gathered enough strength to finally pry her away, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I pushed her back, landing on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

Repressed memories slipping back to reality, flashing back to scarred memories of the past eternally burned into my psyche... I felt strength flare to life inside me.

"Don't you... Ever, ever… Touch me like that again! How many times have I told you!" No longer was I glaring into Rika’s face, but instead a face I long forgot. I growled through breathless fits, anger replacing fear and pity. As she attempted to push back on my adrenaline strengthened hold, I lifted her up by her arms, and slammed her to the ground again, her expression twisted in pain, she was Rika again. "L-love! What are you... What are you talking about! Do you understand how fucking insane you sound!? Do you understand what you've done!? Kidnapping me, lying to the ones who cared for you...! You... You're vile! I demand you let me go!" I screamed again, my voice raspy with angry tears.

A dazed look glazed over her eyes, and then she screeched, catching me so far off guard I loosened my grip, in my give way she tackled me again, pinning me to the ground as she reared back and clocked me in the jaw thrice. Stars danced in my vision. "Take my pet away!" She finally yelled after staring in shock between her clenched fists, and me for a good minute and a half. The door behind us swung open and another set of expressionless guards walked in, forcibly picking me up under my arms as Rika climbed off me. I struggled against them, kicking and screaming, finally falling silent as they stabbed a syringe into my neck, and dragged me behind them. I looked towards the deeply disturbed woman as my vision blurred, I saw her glare at me, tears brimming in her eyes, a look of genuinely wounded, almost aching pain, in her eyes.

Maybe... We weren't so different...


	3. The Queen's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to meet Saeran again.  
> V's here too.  
> I'm pretty excited to explore MC's relationship to these two tragic slaves to Rika's psychopathic charms, especially under the circumstance that MC is in.  
> Don't expect me to demonize these two, nor make them completely sympathetic, they are not purely and simply so.  
> I hope I can capture them well enough.  
> \---  
> Who's really "the queen's fool?"

I awoke to the loud clang of metal against metal and the raspy hiss of; “Hey! Hey you!”   
My eyes lazily drifted open, eventually sifting through the blurred world, only to hone in on none other than the mint colored hue of Saeran’s eyes. I found them not emotionless and hollow this time, but instead, enraged.

"You, fool!" He hissed, bashing a metal bucket against the bars of my cage, and then throwing it to side. The clang echoed and pulsated through my aching head, a renewed wave of nausea surging through me. I moaned in pain, and turned over, moving to sit up and face the bastard.  
"What did you do to her!?” He persisted. “To my Savior! You made her cry! Sh-she hasn't left her room in the past two days!”

'Shit, had I been out that long?' I’d have doubted it if my heavy head and dry mouth didn’t reinforce the idea. There was no way I would have been unconscious that long, unless they had been pumping me with some nasty stuff. I only hoped it didn’t kill too many brain cells. I didn’t have much left. 'Oh right, Saeran is still rabidly barking at me.'  
“If I could get in there... I'd strangle you myself! I don't care if you belong to her!” His voice cracked as it rose in desperate worry, eliciting a bitter chuckle from deep within my aching lungs.  
"Idiot! Don't you motherfucking laugh at me!”  
"Y-You're the idiot..." I rasped through chapped lips and a parched tongue.  
"What!?"  
“Listen, asshole,” I barked back. “I don’t have a damn clue what’s going…” My words were broken by another dry heave. Shit, what did the dope me up with? “...What’s going on, but that… That psychotic bitch is the furthest thing from a savior you can get…” I muttered, slowly rising to my feet.  
“What!?” He yelled again, and gripped the bars so tight, his knuckles cracked, and turned white. “Just you fucking wait… I’ll kill you!”  
“Haha…” I chuckled, slowly and shakily creeping across the floor to meet Saeran at the bars.  
“Are you l-laughing at me!?”  
"You don’t fucking have it in you.” I stated, my usual smile morphing into something cruel. “But, God, I wish you did, little boy.”   
“D-don’t talk to me like tha-“  
“You cling to a broken, sick woman. You call her your savior! Do you even understand what any of this is! What she is?" I yelled, interrupting him, anger renewing my bones and soul as I dashed to meet him, wrapping my hands around his, squeezing tightly. "Just how fucked up are you!?" I growled and spat at him, he stumbled back as I let go of his hands, a look of pure horror shadowing his pretty features as tears formed in his eyes. I laughed again, and he roared in response, reaching his hand through the bars and grabbing me by the hair, banging my head off the bars twice, and throwing me back to the floor. “I’ll fu-fucking kill you! I’ll do it!”

"Saeran!" An unfamiliar voice boomed and echoed through the prison, Saeran's already pale face blanched completely, almost matching his hair as he whipped his head around to face the voice.  
A tall, gentle, blue haired man entered the cell room, a walking stick in hand, and a scowl on his face. I blinked multiple times, as I moved to my knees, wiping away the blood dripping from my nose, my head spinning from the concussion Saeran most likely gave me. “V…?” I wondered aloud, a sense of relief washing over me, soon replaced by searing rage. "V!" I growled, my voice lowering into a guttural hiss. “You're here! Of course you are! Of course you know the truth! Yoosung was right! You were hiding something, hiding her!” All the things Yoosung had said about him acting suspicious, almost guilty…   
“Hello…” He whispered, glancing up at me timidly over his dark sunglasses. My face distorted into something monstrous as I ran up to the bars and reached through them in a futile attempt to grab him. “Let me fucking go, you bastard! Let! Me! Go!”  
"I’m afraid I ca-“  
“He can’t, stupid fuck!” Saeran interrupted, turning back to face me, smacking his hand across the bars. “You don’t belong to him, you are the Savior’s! Even he wouldn’t be so stupid as to oppose her!”  
“Saeran,” V placed a gentle hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, Saeran recoiled from his touch as if he had been doused in acid, and turned to V with a face full of pure hatred and opened his mouth to say soemthing foul, but was dismissed quickly by V.  
“Leave us. Rik- The Savior- was asking for you earlier.” At the mention of Rika wanting him, his face softened and he smiled in an almost childlike fashion.  
“I’ll go, but, that one,” he gestured back towards me, “will fight any chance it gets. If it tries to kill you, or itself, just do us all a favor and allow it to happen.” With that last dose of venom, he turned and practically skipped down the hall.

With Saeran gone, I was alone and face to face with V. He took his glasses off and slowly looked me up and down in a rather invading fashion. Only then did it occur to me that I was still naked, I shrunk down in an attempt to hide myself, and whispered through tears. “Please, for the love of God, let me go, V.”  
“I-I can’t…” He whispered in reply, rubbing his temples and sliding down the metal bars, his back facing me. “I can’t.” His voice was soothing, though his presence only nursed the rage in my soul.  
“Why?” I asked, my voice weak.  
“Because… She must be appeased.”  
“Appeased!?” I scoffed in audacity.  
“Y-You don’t understand…”  
“Understand what!? That your fiancé is a sadistic psychopath?”  
“I love her. I-I can’t lose her, so I must appease her.”  
“Christ!” I laughed despite myself.  
“She… Is obviously ill.”  
“Understatement of the millennium, you sick fuck.”  
“Listen!” He yelled, breaking his cool façade. “Listen…” His voice smoothed out. “If… If I hadn’t allowed her to start this cult, Mystic Eye, she would have hurt more people than you can imagine.” He stopped, and swallowed harshly. “Like what she did to me. In this place, I can keep watch over her, and stop her from hurting herself, or more people.”  
“There are already people hurting here, V.” I whispered.  
“No… They all came of their own accord. They wanted… Paradise, and that’s what Rika offered them.”  
“Paradise how? Through brain washing? You think they're not in pain any longer? That they've found happiness through... This!?"   
“They wanted this.” He repeated.  
“Well, I don’t want this. I guess I’m not a person then.”  
V said nothing.

This was hopeless.

Absolutely hopeless.

I clenched my fists.

No.

I wouldn’t lie down and let Rika, V, and Saeran fuck me any harder than they already had, than others before them had. I’d find a way to escape, even if it meant ripping the throat out of any of these abominations.  
“What does she even want from me, V? What does she really want from me? How can you even let this happen? Where’s your fucking humanity? Did she take that from you along with your eyes?” His shoulders stiffened, I guess that struck a nerve.  
“How did you know about that?"  
"I didn’t. You just told me.”  
V sighed so deeply, his whole body shook. “She wants… To break you. She thinks that if she can bend your will on her own without the drugs she used on her people, she will earn your affections..."  
"Like... She did to you?"  
“Sh-she just wants to be loved, and nobody is ever enough. But she wants to conquer you because she said that even at your most hopeless, you are still strong. She... She wants to be the same way.” He laughed self deprecatingly and choked back a sob.   
“Fuck that.”  
“Please. That’s enough.” V muttered, defeated. “I-I want to ask you if you can… Fix her.”  
“Not even a sanitarium could fix her.”  
“Please, just try. That’s one of the main reasons I allowed her to take you, because I thought that maybe, just maybe you could help.”  
I crawled up to him, and sat on my knees, waiting for him to face me. When he turned, I sighed, he could barely focus on me. “Look at me V,” I whispered, moving my face closer to his line of vision. He blinked and squinted at me, arching his brows inquisitively, yet smiling softly. “I’ll… I’ll try.” His worried look faded away, and I realized just how worn down he really was.  
“Th-thank you!” He cried out, but I held my finger up.  
“One week.”  
“What?”  
“One week. If I don’t ‘fix’ her in a week, you will let me go.”  
“Bu-“  
“If you don’t agree to this, I will kill her. She wants me close? Think of how many chances I’ll get, Jihyun. If you know me like you seem to… You know what I am capable of.”  
V’s face contorted, as he contemplated the weight of what I had just said.  
“Agreed.”  
“Good… Now can you please… Get me some clothing.”   
His eyes widened behind his glasses. “I-I thought you were naked, but I was unsure.” He squinted and looked me up again, biting his lip. I covered myself and laughed nervously. “No! I’m Sorry, I’m not… Trying to stare. I’ll get you clothing, and some food… Rika wants me to take care of you. I’m sorry, please excuse me.” He stumbled to his feet and clacked his cane against the ground. “I’ll... I'll take good care of you.” He stated, glancing at me over his shoulder. "I promise."  
Once the clicking of plastic and the soft steps of a mostly blind man could no longer be heard, I laid on my back and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to get back to this. I've had this chapter setting in my documents for a while, I just never got to sorta cleaning it up.  
> A lot of pretty awful stuff has happened in the past two months and things are just now starting the long road to recovery.  
> Thanks for your patience and continuing support! I hope this goes well.
> 
> Next chapter will probably involve the other MysMe characters and their desperate search for the missing Main Character!


	4. Where...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Jumin Han, 707, Zen, Lea]
> 
> Jumin Han: Where in the world is Matt Lauer?
> 
> 707: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego!?
> 
> Zen: WHERE THE FUCK IS MC!?
> 
> Lea (Me): Where the chicken cluck are the bold and italic options, Ao3??

-Two Days ago-

[Yoosung★, Zen, Jaehee Kang]

 

Yoosung★: Guys! Guys! I-I think something really awful has happened...

Zen: haha, what, did LOLOL crash?

Yoosung★: No, I'm being serious, Zen... Slemthing happened to-

 

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

 

707: Something bad has definitely happened... Look what's on my monitor...

 

[707 sends a video of a laughing Saeran emoji, which loops into an old recording of Rika in her apartment, sped up, staring up at the camera, and back to a laughing Saeran emoji]

 

Yoosung★: Rika!?

Jaehee Kang: What in the world is going on?

Zen: AND WHERE THE HELL IS

Yoosung★: That's what I was trying to say!!!! I-I was on the phone talking and and then I heard something about being dizzy, and a thump, and then a laugh, and TENTHELIMEWENTDED A D I'M TEALLY FREAKINGOUY

 

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]

 

Jumin Han: Typos, Yoosung...

Zen: Shut up and read the chat log, rich boy

Jumin: Very well...

Jumin Han: Oh... Oh no...

Jaehee Kang: Luciel do you have any information, yet!?

707: working on it

Yoosung★: Oh god, oh god what could have happened! Do you... Do you think someone...

Zen: Kidnapped our new friend? Definitely.

Yoosung★: T-T ZENN DONTAGRRWE WITH ME

Jaehee Kang: Perhaps itss besst if we cslm down...

Yoosung★: Typos Jaehee T-T

Jaehee Kang: Uh... R-right...

Zen: Seven!

707: keep it down, i've almost got it!!

Jumin Han: ........

707: aaaaand... there!

Zen: WELL!?

707: s

707: h

707: i

707: t

Yoosung★: ????????

Zen: Dude....

707: i... here...

 

[707 sends corrupted footage of a certain party planner answering the door. It skips to two people, their heads barely visible over the couch, eating cake and talking, then skips again to our hero, hitting the floor, and a rather fuzzy, image of a leather clad, white haired boy slowly rising from the couch, calmly stepping over to their fading form, stomping on a phone, and turning to smile at the camera. It goes blank again.]

 

Jaehee Kang: Oh my god!!

Yoosung★: NO!

Zen: Shit, shit, shit... Is this for real????

Jumin Han: Damn it. Seven... do you have any idea what's going on??

707: i wish i did... all I have is the recordings and an encrypted message inviting us to someplace called... magenta?

Yoosung★: What are we going to dO!!!?

 

[V has entered the chatroom.]

 

Jumin Han: V...

Yoosung★: V!!!!!

Zen: V!?

V: Try not to w or ry about the

Jumin Han: What are you saying V?

V: Sprry... Can't type well... Jusst... Wa t a lilte whle...

Jumin Han: V, wait!

 

[V has left the chatroom.]

 

Zen: What the fuck was that about!?

Yoosung★: He's hiding slemthing! He's always hidi ng something! I bet he knows exactly what's happenajng!!!! But he w on't tell us!!

707: i think i'm gonna have to agree with yoosung here...

Jaehee Kang: Me too...

Jumin Han: I... Don't know...

Yoosung★: Stop being so blind, Jumin!!

Zen: Honestly, dude... There's something really messed up about all this...

Jaehee Kang: A corrupted found footage tape... A stranger... A missing companion... V coming in with a mysterious message...

[707 surprised emoji}

707: a mystic message!!

Jaehee Kang: I don't know what you're talking about, or if you're... referencing something obscure?? but now is not the time for jokes, Luciel.

707: er.... sorryy...

[707 crying emoji]

 

Jaehee Kang: Sigh...

Zen: We have to get to the bottom of this! Mr. CEO-in-line!! Use that good for nothing money, and get your good for nothing ass in gear! You gotta be able to do something!!

Jumin Han: I... Yes. I imagine I can... Jaehee, meet me in my office. Right now.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, Mr. Han.

 

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]

 

Jaehee Kang: Well... We'll be off... I'll need some coffee and some aspirin...

 

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]

 

Yoosung★: Seven??

707: i'll be on my way too. maybe there's more to this encrypted code?

Yoosung: Right... Bye Seven...

707: God7signingout

 

[707 has left the chatroom.]

 

Yoosung★: This is bad... Isn't it, Zen?

Zen: I... I think it might be this time around...

Yoosung★: I'm worried... I... Don't want to lose someone again so soon... I...

Zen: It's okay, man... Or... It will be. You wanna come over? And maybe we can talk? And drink?

Yoosung★: Yeah... Yeah maybe that's for the best.

 

[Yoosung sends his happy-smile emoji]

[Zen sends his happy-sparkly emoji]

 

Yoosung★: See you soon, Zen.

 

[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.]

 

Zen: Listen... If there's any chance at all you'll see this? Please be safe... We'll find you, and we'll save you, I swear on my life and looks, babe...

 

[Zen has left the chatroom.]

 

.

.

.

 

[Unknown has entered the chatroom.]

 

Unknown: Hehehehehehehe... Good luck, bastards.

 

[Unknown has left the chatroom.]

 

[Save & Exit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the clock strikes midnight, so strikes the 7th day of my V Route playthrough, and actually literally holy what?!  
> (No spoilers, but it's some intense stuff, lemme tell ya hwat.)  
> But, Zen is so motherly to Yoosung and V is so motherly to everyone, it's a very sweet detail.  
> Uh, anyway...  
> Also, the plot and characterizations of our darling misfits in "For Those Left Behind" is ghoulishly similar to how they are depicted in "Another Story," and I wasn't expecting that? I tried to write them as I thought they were depicted in what content we got with them, but I felt they were extremely OOC no matter how hard I tried, and I'm oddly proud that they're not that bad.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Well anyway!  
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck around so far, and welcome to those new to my bullshit psychological thriller!  
> Look forward to the future!


	5. MInt Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey MC, what have you done?  
> Hey MC who's the only one?  
> Hey MC, who's your Superman?  
> Hey MC, who's the one you want?  
> Hey MC, shotgun.
> 
> It's a nice night to start again.  
> It's a nice night for a cult induction ceremony.  
> It's a nice night to start again.  
> \----  
> Break out 'The Elixir!'  
> MC in a suit!  
> Zen's predictive dreams!  
> Mildly confusing format!  
> Really flamboyant word choice, I was in a mood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story always starts on Day 5, so why not Chapter 5?  
> Yes, the title and summary are a complete and utter joke, you're welcome.

I drew in a deep breath. The deepest I’d ever breathed, because as soon as I stepped through those doors, I knew air would be scarce as my lungs locked up in terror and my stomach churned in desperation. At least V had fed me enough that if I did spew everywhere it wouldn’t simply be bile, and he gave me a place to stay that only had metal bars on the window, but hey, at least it had windows. At least I could watch the sunset and contemplate the fantasy of escape as the skies turned orange, magenta, violet and finally the deep navy of the night. Though the room was far more extravagant than I expected, it was ought but a gilded cage, a pretty prison filled with soothing décor and an oddly childlike innocence, an eerie faux comfort befitting the musty wooden house of a child’s most precious doll. A hauntingly soothing scent.

Though I suppose that was precisely my role. A plaything for a disturbed child. 

Deep breath…  
Quit stalling!  
Face her!

My legs protested but my mind forced them to move, the slickness of my cream tinted suit swishing, a beautiful bouquet gripped tightly in hand as I marched towards the usher of my fate, my evil queen. A “fine outfit chosen specifically for me, something befitting my innocence, a veil to cover my face, salvaging the purity of a virgin bride, her lust to be revealed only by her commandant” as Rika put it. Pretty yet disturbing words fallen from putrid lips. Those intricate doors swung open before me to reveal a throne room, a demoness sitting high above her worshipers, a defeated sightless jester to her left, a foolhardy knight to her right, and I, the prey, the sacrifice, to walk through the parted sea of poor unfortunate souls bent to her whimsy.

She calmly rose to her feet, in all her eerie elegance, the slit up her tight black lace dress revealing long, pale legs, and petite bare feet as she walked down the carpeted stairs of her pavilion to meet me. Again, she spread her arms wide for me in that domineering, godly way. “We all welcome you to Paradise, my love, my moon… Will you accept us as we are? Broken, yet beautiful, arms wide open to your soft, loving glow? Lips prepared to meet your own in welcome bliss? Bodies and souls cleansed of the world beyond, the world that seeks only to harm us?”

I swallowed hard and glanced at V who was having a hard time focusing on his surroundings, squinting his eyes and attempting to smile at me reassuringly. Saeran on the other hand, met me with only a disdainful scoff and a snarl to his lips. I must have taken too much time to reply as the weight of hundreds of eyes magnified tenfold by the green glare of Rika’s own bore into me. Blinking away tears, I nodded and spoke through dry lips.  
"I…” The weight of her words broke the dam as tears poured forth rapidly. Rika’s stern gaze melted into a warm brightness, as she stepped forth and flipped my veil over my head.  
“Hush, love…” She whispered in that soul shattering tone, filled with heathy lust and mock kindness unbefitting such a soft, innocent face, yet too human for those abysmal eyes, endless in their otherworldly emerald ochre. She pressed her lips to my wet cheeks, taking in the salt of my frustrated tears, lightly dusting my face with feather-soft kisses, I bit my lip to choke down a sob, clenching my fists, digging crescents into my palms to keep from grabbing her by her pretty lily neck. I was horrified and enraged by how nice her gentle hands on my face felt, how sweet she smelled, how kind her cool lips felt against my magmatic flesh.  
She was a poison far deadlier than any other, a volatile venomous concoction of beauty and supernatural charm, her very presence a siren song, a balm to my spirit, shaking my very core. 

I couldn’t love her… I couldn’t…

As if she could read my mind- no, perhaps my soul- she pressed her lips to my ear, whispered words dripping with milk and honey.  
“Do you love me..?”  
A sob escaped my throat as my knees grew weak under my weight. I fell gently against her, my fists gripping at the fabric of her shawl in a white knuckled panic. She spoke again, voice taut and desperate. It wasn’t a question this time.  
“Do you love me.”  
I opened my mouth to speak, but the words failed to fall. I looked up at her blinking away tears. Again, she asked her eyes wide, her lips trembling, there was no one but us now, the room grew dark as her voice shook in broken resolve.  
“D-do you lo… Will you please love me? Please? Please..?”

I wanted to.  
I wanted to?  
I wanted to!

I could feel her broken heart crack even deeper. 

Her warped psyche spiral further.

“I-I… Lo-”

\----  
Zen jumped out of bed, tripping over himself, hitting the floor with a loud thud. “Shit!” He spat, pushing himself up, hands roaming over his body, feeling for himself. “A dream… A dream… I-I’m me… Not…” He breathed deeply, containing himself. That dream was realistic. Far too realistic. “It couldn’t have been… One of those dreams, right?” He asked himself aloud, sitting on the edge of his bed and burying his face in his hands. He reached for his phone, it was 8 am. He opened up the messenger app.

[Zen has entered the chat room]  
Zen: I had another dream last night… I think it was one of those… There’s something we gotta talk about, guys.  
\----

“It’s time to wake up…” A melodic voice shook me from slumber.  
“Wha-?”  
“Hi… Uhm… There’s something big happening tonight.”  
“What do you mean..? What’s…” I rolled over in the bed of an unfamiliar room to face the voice, slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced over expecting find my old roommate, or perhaps a strange bedfellow, if my past experiences had anything to say about the situation at hand, instead I saw a soft tuft of minty hair and a sad, broken smile hovering above me. I snapped awake, jumping up to face V, knocking my head into his own.  
The events of the last few days rushed through me so hard I fell back to the bed, flashes of color taking over my vision.  
“Woah! Woah! I-It’s okay, settle down! Settle down! Wow that hurt…” He stepped back a bit, rubbing at the red mark forming on his forehead.  
“V… W-what do you want? Are you… Okay?”  
“Fine, I’m fine. I suppose I deserved that. Especially from you…”  
“What? No… That’s not…”  
He shook his head and smiled gently. “Sorry, I said something odd again. I just came to deliver some things.” He turned around a picked up a cream colored silk suit, a veil too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Woah! Two chapters in a night, Lea!?"  
> Yeah, I wrote them (and a fluffy genderfluid baby 707 story involving Vanderwood) while my granny was in the hospital getting a blood transfusion and I had no internet service.  
> Ch. 6 is actually a Saeran/Ray side story (that takes place right before Ch. 5, and isn't exactly necessary to plot, just a little gift from me to you dearest reader, or... From me to myself...) because I finished "Another Story" and his affections for MC spoke to my soul. I like to think he looks towards MC as more of a parental figure than a lover, because that's what he needs. He needs a family, and some serious mental help, just like Rika, but hot damn can we talk about Rika in the V Route?  
> LIKE... Gayer than the Jaehee route, holy shit.  
> Fuck me up my scary evil snake wife.  
> UGH.


	6. Nice to Meet You! (A Saeran Side Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unsurprising that Saeran suffers from DiD.  
> Ray is such a sweetheart, I like to think he sees MC as a parental figure (because it's terribly uncomfortable for someone so childishly innocent in speech and emotional expression to be "in love" with you).  
> Ray is obviously moreso the Saeran that sat and waited and waited and waited for Saeyoung to come back as a child.  
> Helpless, alone, abused...  
> Sigh.  
> Anyway the ending of "Another Story" shattered my very existence so I had to write a self-indulgent Ray short story.  
> I'll probably eventually do one with V too.

“Hey… Hey you.” I jolted awake to a gentle whisper for my attention. That greeting sounded terribly familiar…  
“Get out of my room,” I muttered at the bastard from my curled up position on top of my bed, “V said I didn’t have to deal with you if I didn’t want t-“ I turned over to face my adversary and least favorite fiend, but instead of a gaudy bad boy outfit, the white haired asshole dawned something far softer and oddly elegant.  
He stood before me, God, and everyone in a soft magenta tailcoat, which managed only to offputtingly emphasize his wiry frame, khaki dress pants, a fucking cravat for godssake, a black vest, and a blue rose boutonnière.

A blue rose… The symbol for unattainability… 

That getup wasn’t even the kicker, he held a gorgeous bouquet in his hands, filled with fresh flowers from Rika’s garden, I could smell the sickly-sweet scent that matched the precociously sugary white toothed grin of his from ten feet away. “For you!” He cooed gently, and stepped into the princess style room, softly shutting the door behind him.  
I watched, awestruck as he manifested a vase and lovingly put the bouquet in with a kindly hum. I’d be rolling on the ground, writhing in painfully hearty laughter if the whole situation wasn’t so disconcerting and all around odd. “S-Saeran?” As the first syllable passed my lips he straightened and shivered. “No, silly… It’s me, Ray!” I cocked my head to the side. “I… Made the cake?”  
“Uhm…”  
“Did that crazy guy tell you he made it?”  
“I don’t quite… Understand… Do you have… A…” I squinted suspiciously as I fished for the answer. “…Twin brother or something?”  
Those mint eyes widened in absolute horror and ‘Ray’ tilted his head back, giving a hauntingly creaky howl for a laugh. I instantly recoiled, an icy claw of a tingle ripping down my spine. That laugh was something I don’t think I’ll forget for as long as I live, a laugh so similar to Saeran’s but… Surprisingly more unhinged.  
“You’re so funny!”  
“I…” There were no words, really. Ray was Saeran, at least, in body, there was no doubt. A certain split of him. Something Saeran could mimic but not duplicate. The boy standing before me was an alter. Multiplicity. That explained this. What other alters could there be? Of which was the dominant, which was the host? Which one held onto traumatic memories? I contemplated this as I stared at him intensely. He shifted and blushed under my gaze, grabbing his arm and biting his lip. “I-I uh… You’re staring at me… Uhm…” He giggled nervously, his eyes wandering everywhere avoiding me.  
“Oh… Oh! I’m sorry, Ray.” I smiled gently. He was a kind soul, innocent, untouched by Saeran’s fury. Perhaps I could have an ally in this. Perhaps we could be friends. If I was going to be stuck here, I’d need at least one thing to keep me sane. “Would you… Like to sit beside me?” His eyes lit up with my words. “I’d love to, but, I came to ask if you wanted to take a walk instead. You’ve been stuck in here for so long.” He shuttered. “I know what it’s like to be stuck inside, I’d hate for you to feel trapped.” There was a certain tinge of regret to his voice, the new rosy pink of his freckled cheeks blanching out as he stared off in the distance. “To not see the sky… To not feel the sun…” I could feel my heart ache, what a sweet kid, how did he get mixed up in all this? What happened to shatter his mentality so?  
“Ray?” I said gently, standing up and warily approaching him, the sound of his name snapped him out of his trance, he was shocked to see me in front of him. “Oh, yes?”  
“I’d love to go for a walk with you.” I stated and smiled down at him, his hollow eyes lighting up again as he nodded enthusiastically.  
“I’ll show you my favorite rose bush, I planted it myself!”  
“I’d love that too, of course!”


End file.
